1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to a Schnabel-type vehicle in which a car having independent fore and aft wheeled sections are secured to opposite ends of an elongate rigid load whereby the load is supported between the two wheeled sections to become an integral part of the car. When the load has arrived at its destination, it is removed from the carrier and the wheeled sections are jointed together to form a unitary car that may be returned to its point of origin for further use.
2. Description of Prior Art
In a typical Schnabel-type car a rigid load to be transported is connected at opposite ends thereof to each of the bottom edges of confronting sections of wheeled cars to maintain the bottom of the load in continuous tension. Compression pads are then provided on each car section to bear against the upper marginal edge of the load to maintain the top of the load in continuous compression. A load carried in this manner is in continuous tension at the lower portion thereof, and in compression along the portion thereof that lies on the opposite side of a neutral axis. Thus, a significant bending moment is imposed on the load itself, and handling difficulties arise because of the absence of any structure that might support the load during storage or shipping when it is separated from the car.
This arrangement is generally shown in U. S. Pat. No. 3,532,061. In this patent a heavy load is carried in tension at its lower edge and in compression along its upper edge thereof with no support member underlying the load. While such apparatus is satisfactory for the transportation of a certain type of heavy load, such a load is difficult to handle, and an excessive bending force is imposed upon certain loads such as steam generating or reactor vessels.